gleefandomcom-20200222-history
All About That Bass
All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor is featured in Transitioning, the seventh episode of Season Six. It is sung by Mercedes and Roderick. They perform this song at Rachel Berry's final farewell to her childhood home, after Mercedes got Roderick as her duet partner in Wheel of Musical Fortune during the glee club meeting, when Kurt announced "Transitioning" as the glee weekly assignment. Everyone is enjoying the performance. Sam and Rachel have a talk during the performance and left to her bedroom early. Lyrics Mercedes (and Roderick) with Alumni and New Directions: Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, bass, bass, bass, bass Mercedes (with Alumni and New Directions): Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no (size two) But I can (shake it, shake it) like I'm supposed to do Cause I got that (boom-boom) that all them boys chase And (all the right junk in all the right places) Roderick (Alumni and New Directions): I see the magazines (Ah-ah) Working that Photoshop (Ah-ah) We know that this ain't real Come on now, (with Alumni and New Directions: make it stop) If you got beauty, beauty (Ah ah) Just raise 'em up, cause Roderick with Alumni and New Directions: Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top Mercedes with Alumni and New Directions (Mercedes): (Yeah, my) momma, she told me don't worry about your size Alumni and New Directions: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes (and Roderick with Alumni and New Directions): She says (boys like a little more booty to hold at night) Alumni and New Directions: That booty, booty Uh, that booty, booty Mercedes with Alumni and New Directions (Mercedes): (You know) I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll Alumni and New Directions: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes and Roderick with Alumni and New Directions (Roderick with Alumni and New Directions): So, if that's what's you're into then go ahead and move along Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass Mercedes (with Alumni and New Directions): I'm bringing (booty back) (Roderick: Yes, you are) Go ahead and tell them skinny (bitches that) No, I'm just playing, I know you (think you're fat) But I'm here to tell you Mercedes and Roderick with Alumni and New Directions: Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top Mercedes with Alumni and New Directions (Mercedes): (Yeah, my) momma she told me (Rockerick: Woo) Don't worry about your (and Roderick: size) Alumni and New Directions: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes (and Roderick) with Alumni and New Directions: (Mercedes: She says) (Boys like a little more booty to hold) at night Roderick with Alumni and New Directions: Uh, that booty, booty Uh, that booty, booty Mercedes (and Roderick) with Alumni and New Directions: (Mercedes: You know) I won't be no stick-figure, (silicone Barbie doll) (Roderick: Oh-woah-oh-oh) Alumni and New Directions: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes (and Roderick) with Alumni and New Directions): So, if that's what's you're into then (go ahead and move along) (Roderick: Yeah!) Because (you know) (I'm all about that bass), 'bout that bass, no treble (Roderick: Oh, woah) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (Roderick: You know, you know, you know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (Roderick: Ooh) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass Mercedes with Roderick (Mercedes): (Roderick: Because you know) (You know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (Ooh) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Ooh, oh) (Roderick: Because you know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (Said) I'm all about that bass 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (Ooh) I'm all about that bass 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, ('bout that bass) Mercedes and Roderick: La-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la Alumni and New Directions: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes (Roderick): I know you like this bass (Ooh) Ooh (Don't you know I'm) Mercedes and Roderick: All about that bass, 'bout that bass? Trivia *This is the first and only duet between an original character and a season six newbie. *Meghan Trainor, the original artist, tweeted that the cover gave her chills. Source *Amber Riley said that this is the first song she insisted on singing. Source *This song is featured in the House Party event of Glee Forever! app. Gallery All_about_that_bass.png tumblr_njqfrfnF3a1r81yzuo1_500.png tumblr_njqfrfnF3a1r81yzuo2_400.png tumblr_njqfrfnF3a1r81yzuo3_400.png tumblr_njqfrfnF3a1r81yzuo4_400.png Tumblr njqv9yUR781rlylr1o6 250.gif Tumblr njqv9yUR781rlylr1o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr njqv9yUR781rlylr1o3 250.gif Tumblr njqv9yUR781rlylr1o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr njqusmVZI61u5btl5o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr njqusmVZI61u5btl5o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr njqusmVZI61u5btl5o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr njqusmVZI61u5btl5o1 r3 250.gif Tumblr njqusmVZI61u5btl5o1 r3 400.gif Tumblr njqup4wjzz1qzmvoio6 250.gif Tumblr njqup4wjzz1qzmvoio5 250.gif Tumblr njqup4wjzz1qzmvoio4 250.gif Tumblr njqup4wjzz1qzmvoio3 250.gif ABTB Transitioning.png Tumblr njqy1cI4o91rlylr1o1 250.gif Tumblr njqy1cI4o91rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr njqy1cI4o91rlylr1o4 250.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo1 400.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo2 400.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo3 400.gif Tumblr njqu78hKJb1qcprtjo4 400.gif Tumblr noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr noxczlc3gz1ra5gbxo3 250.gif JRM_All_About_That_Bass.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Roderick Meeks Category:Glee: The Music, Transitioning